1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which receives an image signal output from an image output apparatus such as a personal computer, and displays an image at a predetermined resolution, a control method for the display apparatus, and a control program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional display apparatus which displays images output from an image output apparatus such as a personal computer (simply referred to as PC hereinafter) connected thereto, a digitizer such as a touch panel is attached on a display screen, and the digitizer is used as an indicating device for the connected PC. With this configuration, it is necessary to transmit coordinates acquired by the digitizer to the PC (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-175245).
When the display apparatus is used to simply display images from the PC, the indication processing can be carried out without trouble merely by transmitting the coordinates acquired by the digitizer to the PC. However, when the display apparatus is used to provide various functions, and operations for these functions are carried out by the digitizer, the PC can be operated incorrectly unless control is provided for the coordinates to be transmitted to the PC.
Further, when functions such as zooming and panning of images input from the PC to the display apparatus are performed on the display apparatus, and a position is indicated on the display screen of the display apparatus by the digitizer to give an instruction to the display apparatus or the PC, the instructed object can erroneously operate in response to the instruction, or an image which is indicated can be displayed at an incorrect position, giving a feeling of incompatibility to the user.